


Bloodstained Promises

by hermitpanda



Series: Bloodstained [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Jack sighed. “Are vampires real?”





	Bloodstained Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new series. I'm drawing from multiple sources for my vampire lore to suit the ideas that I have. There's some Buffy, some Moonlight, some cheesy YA vampire novels in there as well as just making stuff up. I hope you enjoy. As always constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Criminal Minds. I'm just borrowing them.**

“Hey, Uncle Spencer. Do you have a few minutes?” Jack Hotchner lingered in the doorway of the BAU kitchen. He chewed his lip and fidgeted with his pockets.

Spencer Reid glanced up from doctoring his cup of coffee. “Sure. Let’s sit.” He gestured the boy to the small bistro table. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and passed it to Jack as he joined him. “What’s up?”

Jack sighed. “Are vampires real?”

The man’s eyebrows shot up. “Why would you ask that?”

“Some of the kids at school were talking about vampires. They think our math teacher’s one,” he explained tracing shapes on his soda can while keeping his gaze averted from the man’s.

“Well,” Spencer considered what was the best response to Jack’s question. He didn’t want to lie to the boy but he also wasn’t sure what Hotch would want him to be told. He decided that honesty was best even if he had to incur the Unit Chief’s wrath for it later. “Yes. Vampires are real, but they aren’t like the ones in books or movies.”

“What are they like?” Jack asked watching him intently. 

Spencer licked his lips and frowned in concentration. “They’re rare. Most vampires only sire one other vampire, so their population doesn’t grow exponentially like humans. They can go out in the sun. They don’t burst into flames. Vampires have better eyesight than humans so they have to be careful in the sunlight. There are special sunglasses they can wear.”

“What about some of the cool stuff? Like the mental control and Superman-type strength and speed? Invincibility?” Jack leaned on the table. His eyes lit up at the prospect of being similar to a superhero.

“The mental control is false. At best, vampires have a certain charisma, but in no way does it control humans. The only thing that could be seen as mental control is when a new vampire is in transition. Just after being turned, they’re in a trance-like state. It’s a result of their mind trying to cope with the changes to their body. They’re susceptible to manipulation, so it’s important that their sire protects them and keeps them safe from humans and other vampires that might want to make them do things that they wouldn’t normally do. After about a week, they return to the same personality that they had as a human.” Spencer sipped his coffee and considered what to tell Jack about the superhero qualities. He didn’t want to romanticize vampirism and entice the boy to seek out a vampire to turn him. 

“Vampires are extremely strong and quick. The speed comes as a result of the strength of their leg muscles. They are not invincible. They don’t die like humans do, but a vampire can be killed. They can be starved to death if you deprive them of blood. Beheading them kills them. Fire will kill them,” Reid continued.

“What about the stick thing?” Jack rested his chin on his hand and blinked at Spencer.

“A stake? No. It will only slow a vampire down. It could paralyze them if it’s through the heart, but it won’t kill a vampire on its own. Got a vampire you’re looking to kill?” He smiled.

Jack shook his head. Spencer could tell that he was pondering what he had been told and formulating another question. Finally, the boy raised his eyes to meet Spencer’s gaze. “You’re a vampire.”

Spencer blinked at the boy’s bluntness. “Yes. How did you figure it out?”

“You don’t eat as much anymore when we all have dinner together but you didn’t lose any weight. You have better muscles now, and you’re stronger. You got new sunglasses, but you stopped wearing contacts or your other glasses. Sometimes you squint when we’re outside when no one else does. Plus you look different.” Jack shrugged.

“You’re very observant. Most people wouldn’t notice that.” The doctor smiled.

“I want you to turn my dad.”

“Excuse me?” Reid stared at him.

Jack shifted in his chair. “I know you said vampires aren’t invincible, but I don’t want him to get hurt. Vampires heal faster right?”

“Right, but Jack, I’m not just going to turn your father into a vampire because you worry about him.” Spencer lowered his voice and leaned over the table.

“Why not?” His bottom lip poked out.

Spencer shook his head. “There’s rules vampires abide by. One of them is not to turn someone without their consent. The man who sired me did it without my consent and was beheaded for it. The bond between a sire and their fledgling is special. I was left without a sire because he broke the rules. Even though I resent it and was given a mentor to guide me and help me adjust, there’s a missing piece.”

“But what if he agreed? I’m sure he would if I asked him to.” Jack’s voice took on a frantic edge.

“Jack, what is this about? Why do you want me to turn your dad?” Reid caught the boy’s wrist.

He sniffed and palmed away the tears that had formed in his eyes with his other hand. “I overheard him talking to Aunt Jess. I know he hurt his back a few weeks ago kicking in a door. He tries to hide it, but he’s not running and he takes pain medication all the time now. I don’t want him to die like Mom did.”

Spencer studied him. “I won’t turn your dad just because you want me to, but I will make you a promise. I’ll do everything that I can to keep your dad safe. Even if that means I have to reveal that I’m a vampire. If something does happen to your dad, I will give him the choice of turning. I won’t force him to do it, though.”

“But you’ll ask him to?” Jack raised his eyes to meet Spencer’s.

“I’ll ask him. That’s all I can promise, Jack.” Spencer gave a light squeeze to the boy’s wrist before releasing it.

Jack nodded after a few moments of silent consideration. “Okay. As long as you promise you’ll try to get him to turn.”

“I’ll try.” Reid nodded.

“Thanks,” Jack whispered and wiped his sleeve over his cheeks. He started to stand but Spencer caught his wrist again.

“If something ever did happen to your dad, the whole team would be there for you, Jack. I would be there for you. You know that right?”

Jack nodded. “I know, but it’s not the same.”

“No, it’s not,” Spencer said quietly watching the boy leave the kitchen.

  
  



End file.
